I love you
by MrPadfoot77
Summary: This rather short story will follow Philip and Syrena after she pulls him in the water with her. Does she follow on instinct and love him like he loves her? Or will she mercilessly devour him like one of her sisters would?


**Well, I finished this movie madder than a bull that they left Philip and Syrena a cliffhanger. **

**So I decided to make this. SOOOOO, I really hope you all enjoy, and just for the record this is my first fanfic ever, so no haters, yeah?**

**Enjoy you lot!**

As Philip the missionary lay in the warm sun's rays, the rotting carcasses of mermaids all around him, he thought of nothing except how sorry he was. He cried out to his Lord, praying that Syrena would forgive him, even if he never got to see her again.

He prayed over and over, asking God to help her recognize that he only ever wanted to protect her, that he meant only goodwill when he spoke words of love and kindness to Syrena, not knowing that the bastard Blackbeard lay in wait for her precious tear.

Then as he lay there, the hot sun beating down on him like an executioner and blood spilling from his abdomen onto his well-worn pants and the forest ground around him, he began to think of nothing but Syrena. Her slender face. Her wavy hair. Everything about her. Even the few words spoken between them reverberated in his mind, making him smile.

"I am at peace, my Lord, but if I could, I would like to see her one last time," he murmured to himself, sweat pouring down his face now.

He looked down at the pool, waiting. Watching. Hoping. Needing to see her unharmed.

Then, after a time, Syrena began to swim gracefully from the bottom of the pool, her face gleaming with anticipation, and when she broke the surface, the water running down her face down into the pool hid the tears that Philip knew were flowing.

"I was lost," Philip said to her, his sorrow and regret spreading over his sweaty features. He would understand if she devoured him, or even if she left without a second glance but instead she did something he could not have expected.

"Philip, I can save you," she said softly, looking into his eyes, slowly drifting towards his face "You need only ask."

As she said this, she floated back down towards the water, and his face slowly drifted down towards the water, towards her.

"Ask…" she whispered, drifting farther down into the water, his face following hers.

"Forgive me_" he started, but she cut off his plea with her lips, and after recovering from his initial shock, he started kissing her back, loving the way she moved her lips against his. She linked her arms around his neck and pulled him down into the bright blue water below, leaving only the dried-out leaves and a small pool of blood where they had been.

Philip, at least the part of him that wasn't in complete and utter shock at what had just happened, wondered if she really was just another mermaid looking for meal, and that she was going to drag him down to the rocky bottom of the pool and eat him.

Fortunately, after a long time of holding his breath, she giggled at him and said "Philip, when I kissed you, I gave you the ability to breath underwater for the rest of your life, so you can stop holding your breath. And do not worry, I am not about to eat you," she added, almost as if reading his unconscious train of thought.

Philip grinned sheepishly, partly because of the last part she had said, and also because her laugh, full of happiness and joy, was simply that contagious. He also admired the small dimples that appeared in her pale cheeks when she smiled, and he saw that she had small wrinkles next to her eyes, which showed that she enjoyed laughing and having fun, similar to himself.

Finally, after what seemed like ages to her, Syrena started a gradual ascent towards a small glint of light that was the sun. She desperately hoped that her sense of direction was correct, because if it wasn't they could be anywhere in the ocean, and quite honestly, she wanted to throw Philip down onto the sand of her birthplace and do something completely and entirely unlike her: have sex.

She had never done it before, and through the idle chatter they had exchanged when he held her and walked, she had discovered that Philip hadn't either, because it was against the laws of his seemingly strict religion that he so fully followed.

When they hit the surface, Philip's face lit up with excitement, because apart from a desire to spread his faith to others, he had always enjoyed travelling the world and all of its beautiful places, and this place Syrena had brought him to was absolutely gorgeous.

The sand was white and untouched, as if no one had been on the beach for quite a time, and the jungle in the background was crawling with unseen life. There were song birds singing and some creature unknown to him making a beautiful song. The water itself that he was in was a sparkling blue, most unlike the foul green water he had been brought up near.

Syrena smiled at the look of complete awe on his exceptionally handsome features. She knew this place well, and it was the first place she thought of when she started thinking of places to bring him. She had been born on the beach of the very island they were both staring in wonder at.

After a while, it became much easier for Philip to walk instead of swim, and he silently inquired whether or not she wanted him to carry her again. She smiled and accepted his generous offer. When there were about 50 feet from the shore, Syrena felt a disturbance in the ocean, and she turned wide-eyed to see a twenty-foot wave, about to crash down on them. She tightened her grip on him just as the wave completely unleashed on them. Philip fell face-first into the water, wondering what in God's name had just happened.

He came up spluttering, looking at Syrena for an answer. She, instead of giving him an answer, laughed at his completely confused expression. After a minute of her laughing at him, he grinned and started chuckling along with her, bemused by the situation overall.

After they reached the beach, Philip carrying her the whole way, Philip gently set her down on the beach wondering exactly what the purpose was of bringing them here.

She looked up at him and said "This is the place I was born. I thought it would be a good place for you to recover from your wound." After the mention of his cut, Philip tentatively glanced down, not wanting to see the gaping hole that he knew was there. However, when he looked down, there was a faint white line showing where the pirate had cut him.

"What? How…did…wait. How did you do that?" said Philip, the surprise evident in both his voice and his face.

_He looks so very handsome when he is confused, _thought Syrena to herself.

"Well, it is an ancient art of healing. If a mermaid so wishes, she can heal a person by mere thoughts of healing. Still, it is a hard thing to learn, but I was born with the gift, so I can heal better than most of my sisters. You are not completely healed, so you may recover here with me, if you wish," she said rather quickly, a flush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks.

"That is most kind of you to offer, and I have to say, it isn't every day a young missionary such as myself gets an offer to heal with the most beautiful of women," said Philip, trying to contain his excitement.

"Beautiful women…" muttered to herself. _But then, that would mean that_ how could_ … He fancies me._

Philip looked down at her, still resting beside her on the soft sand, enjoying the view of the ocean with the sun glinting fantastically off of it.

Then, completely unexpectedly, he felt an intense burning at the base of his neck, followed by a fan of warm breath across his chest, causing an unfamiliar fire to erupt in his stomach.

"Syrena, I just wanted to let you know that- oh!" Whatever he was going to say was cut off by a sudden gasp of delight and surprise as Syrena started sucking on his pulse point, something he seemed to be enjoying far too much for his own good.

He slipped his hands down into her hair and at the nape of her neck pulling her up towards him. He looked at her face, which was still slightly flushed, admiring the beauty he found.

"Philip, I am sorry if I acted too_" Philip cut her off with his lips, and she, after only a moment of hesitation, sank into the kiss, moaning freely at the pure amazing feel of her lips against his. As she moaned, he slipped his tongue into her mouth, where it danced amazingly with hers.

Philip was in his heaven. It was just as he imagined it: blissfully magnificent.

He pulled her closer to him, and she raked her nails over his exposed back, making him growl in pleasure. She pressed herself fully to him, loving the way his lips moved against hers, the way his tongue made each place it touched burn with desire, and the way his hand moved lovingly up and down her thigh, making her sigh in contentment.

She pulled him on top of her with surprising strength, her lips never leaving his, and his lips moved faster, more urgent and needy. Their tongues were entwined in some odd dance, known only to them. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him, if possible, even closer to her.

Philip pushed himself into the heat between her legs, making her cry out in pleasure. Somehow, in the midst of everything, his vest had been forcefully removed, and the shirt she had worn was lying on the ground, ripped and forgotten.

She teasingly pulled away, making him immediately groan in disappointment and try to pull her back to him. Instead, she put a finger over his lips, effectively silencing him.

"Philip, I want you now."

He gasped, and the two parts of his mind began to ferociously battle against one another, and it became a battle of the wills. The clash going on his head sounded something like:

This is an act for only man and wife, Philip! You know this.

_But it's Syrena, and I want to marry her, so it would just be a little early, that's all._

It's against your vows!

_I've done at least thirty things against my vows, and I think my time as a missionary is done anyways. One more slight violation will not hurt me anymore._

Philip, you could impregnate her, causing accidental life. This is forbidden.

_But I WANT to impregnate her! I want her to bear my child! I want to stay with her forever! So I am going to do what I think needs to be done!_

"Syrena will you marry me?"

She looked completely shocked by his offer, but slowly her features became confused. "Philip what is this marrying that you speak of? I have never heard of it."

"It is when two people love each other, and it is, more or less, a vow to stay together for eternity, until God brings them both into Heaven to celebrate their love forever!" he said excitedly.

Slowly, she began to smile, and she said "Yes Philip. I want to marry you."

He grinned and pulled her face to his, and she responded in kind. A new type of fire erupted in both of their stomachs, making them groan and moan against each others' mouths.

"Syrena, I love you."

"I love you so much more, dearest."

**SO, was that good? I mean, I really dunno what readers like, so tell me! **

**Do you want another chapter/epilogue thing? Tell me!**

**And I need some ideas of something to write over Christmas break. So review and tell me what you want to see. Also, tell me if you liked this, what I need to work on, and your favorite series, and if you've got any ideas, please share!**

**Thanks ;)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))),**

**~MrPadfoot77**


End file.
